1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as an electronic dictionary, a mobile telephone or a mobile terminal, and a cover member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device of one of the above described types comprises a first case including a plurality of operation keys and a second case including a display unit, which are connected to each other by a hinge unit so as to be foldable. When it is carried, the device is made compact by overlapping the first case and the second case each other. When the device is used, the first case is held on a palm of an user, and the second case is opened. In order to clearly differentiate the first case and the second case from each other, the first case and the second case are colored differently.
In the electronic device in which the first case and the second case are colored differently, mistake holding of the second case is reduced even at a dark place so that an operability of the electronic device is improved. However, since the first and second cases of the electronic device have been colored in predetermined different colors when the electronic device is shipped, an user who obtains the electronic device cannot freely change the colors of the first and second cases. Further, in such an electronic device, only the colors are different between the first case and the second case, and design of a surface of each case cannot be changed in accordance with user's taste.
Additionally, to facilitate miniaturization, the electronic device is designed to perform only minimum necessary functions. However, it is preferable that more functions can be added to the electronic device to meet user's demand. In the conventional electronic device, to meet such a demand, a connector is disposed on one of the first and second cases, a cable is connected to the connector, and this cable is further connected to an auxiliary device for performing more functions. However, in such a conventional function addition structure, because of the connection between the case and the auxiliary device through the cable, when the electronic device together with the auxiliary device is used, the electronic device and the auxiliary device must both be held by both hands, or at least one of the electronic device and the auxiliary device must be placed on a table or the like. Thus, the conventional electronic device is not usable when it is used with the auxiliary device and the auxiliary device deteriorates mobility of the conventional electronic device.
Regarding the aforementioned conventional electronic device, a first problem to be solved by the present invention is that the colors or the design of the surfaces of the first and second cases cannot be freely changed in accordance with user's taste.
A second problem is that not only addition of functions is not easy but also the auxiliary device for performing more functions deteriorates mobility of the electronic device and usability thereof when the electronic device is used with the auxiliary device.